Chairs
This page describes how to make seating, typically using chairs, although most props can be configured for sitting on. Notable Scripts *Chair 1 *Chair 2 *Drink Beer Chairs #Select one of the many types of chairs from the prop list. #On the Script tab select Chair 1 Seat. #Set the forward Offset to around 150. Note that different chairs require different values so adjust as needed. Bar Stool #Create and place a stool or chair where you want it to be, makes no difference what height you can sit on it. #Create a plane. Plane_01 is a good because it's visible. #Resize the plane so it's just larger than the area of the stool, or if you have a line of stools make it for the whole line, or for a table just larger than the chairs or stools around the table and set State to Collidable. Do not change the Y (middle) scale, leave it set to 1.0 or it might cause you to drop down when you sit. Only resize the other X and Z or it will let you fall through it. Lower the plane to somewhere between the floor and the seat, you will adjust it later. #Create a Seat Panel prop, then size and place it just above the stool seat, use the chair2 script and make the offset 150 and second parameter 0. Set State to Collidable. Rotate the Y axis 90, 180, or 270 to face the right direction if 0 doesn't work. #Save and close the Prop Editor and test the seating, you can raise and lower the plane to get on the seat right. #When you get it where you want it then change the state of the plane to invisible. Couches #Select a couch from the prop list. #For multiple seating create a new chair prop i.e. Hotel Chair. #Follow the same steps for creating a chair seat and place it inside the couch. #In the State tab set the hotel chair to be invisible. #Clone the chair and place it in the additional seats on the couch. Lapdance_Chairs #'Create your chair' from the prop list. Place the chair in exactly the position you want it to be seen. Skin it using cached web image with something nice, it's just a prop, do not enable any scripts on it. #'Create the lap dance function, '''I use a hotel chair. Create a hotel chair and set script 1 to "start lap sequence". The purpose of this chair is position the location of the access hand... The hand is always relative to the actual location of the chair so move it where you want the actual sex access hand to enable in-world. The lapdance rotation is adjusted with the rotation of the chair, obviously it needs to be rotated correctly too. When complete you will set this chair to invisible on the state tab. #'Now comes the hard part, lining it all up.''' Have a Licensed Decorator give you a bot or find a good partner to test with, you will need one. The lap dance script has X Y Z values to modify the location of the sequence. Simply adjust these values to place the person where you want them. #*When sitting in the lap dance position, X adjusts the left and right position. Positive numbers move you right, negative left. #*Y is the height; positive moves you up, negative down. #*Z is the forward back position, positive moves you forward, negative back. Start the lapdance (invite your bot or partner for sex and click the hand), note where your ass lands. Quit and change the lapdance script values one axis at a time. I start with the Y (height) value. Change it to -50 and try again. Subtracting or adding as needed. Then do the X and Z values. Trial and error gets it right!